


L'étrange affaire du Venerem Pollinis

by Elopez7228



Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, REYLO REGENCY SEX POLLEN AU, Regency, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: REYLO REGENCY SEX POLLEN AU.Tout est dit.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo smut fest ficlets - français [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1253564
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	L'étrange affaire du Venerem Pollinis

L’ouverture des serres royales au jardin botanique de Londres fit grand bruit dans la haute société, en ce doux mois de mai 1804. Les affiches et les encarts publicitaires dans les journaux annonçaient la floraison imminente d’un spécimen rarissime et jamais vu en Angleterre de _Venerem Pollinis,_ une fleur spectaculaire découverte dans la jungle indonésienne et vénérée comme une déesse par les populations locales. La plante était entourée de mille légendes transmises de génération en génération mais en dépit de toutes les variantes culturelles et embellissements propres aux traditions orales, une constante demeurait : la Venerem Pollinis, « fleur au pollen amplifiant », selon la traduction la plus répandue, était une des incarnations terrestres de la déesse de la fertilité.

Les explications semblaient un peu longues à Rose, mais elle était certaine d’une chose : ce serait une visite passionnante.

– Armitage Huxley du Premier Ordre m’a fait parvenir un carton d’invitation pour me joindre à lui à l’inauguration de l’exposition, clama-t-elle, ravie, à Rey qui tournait machinalement les pages d’un ennuyeux roman.

– Félicitations. C’est pour quand ?

– Demain après-midi. Viens avec moi ? Il me faut un chaperon… et je suis sûre qu’il va faire sa demande, cette fois !

Euryale Palpatine de Naboo, dite « Rey » fit une grimace polie :

– Je ne sais pas trop… Je n’ai rien contre ton futur-fiancé, Rose, mais il est tout le temps accompagné de cet insupportable m’as-tu-vu… Le boudeur aux oreilles.

– Benvolio Kylopold Soloren ! C’est vrai qu’il a de grandes oreilles.

– Lui-même. Comme tu te promènes au bras d’Huxley, je me retrouve à celui de Soloren, et mes après-midi tournent au cauchemar. Je ne crois pas qu’il existe dans tout Londres d’héritier aussi sombre, rustre, agressif et boudeur. Il donne sans arrêt l’impression de s’ennuyer terriblement… quand il ne nous regarde pas comme si nous étions de petites guenons apprivoisée : vaguement dignes d’intérêt, mais surtout ridicules.

Rose se précipita au bras de son amie, battant des cils sur ses grands yeux humides :

– S’il te plaît. Encore une fois, juste cette fois ? C’est une invitation prestigieuse, il y aura toute la bonne société. Il va me faire sa demande, c’est certain ! Dis oui ! Dis oui !

Rey leva les yeux au ciel. Comment refuser une telle faveur à son amie ? Elle était folle de son beau militaire, Armitage Huxley. Toute la société ne parlait que d’eux, de leurs danses, de leurs sorties. L’annonce des fiançailles serait une formalité… mais ce serait une formalité bienvenue. Il était temps d’officialiser la chose.

– D’accord, tu as gagné. Demain aux serres royales alors.

* * *

Elle repéra immédiatement le boudeur aux oreilles, droit comme un i, les mains dans le dos, immobile et sombre alors qu’Huxley venait à leur rencontre et prenait dans les siennes les deux mains de Mademoiselle Rose Tiloy-Colombes, dite « Tico ».

– Mademoiselle Tico, vous êtes ravissante, dit-il en guise de bonjour.

– Merci, mon cher. J’ai souhaité faire honneur à cette prestigieuse visite.

– Vous serez la plus jolie rose de ce jardin, à n’en pas douter.

Ils rirent, rouges et souriants comme des adolescents, et Rey leva les yeux au ciel. C’était mignon. Un peu écœurant, mais mignon.

Ils seraient vite mariés.

Elle ne fit pas un geste en direction de Ben Kylo Soloren, qui ne se donna pas la peine de lui proposer son bras . Discrètement, la jeune femme vérifia l’heure à la petite montre en or dans le sac de satin qu’elle portait au poignet : l’après-midi serait longue.

Il y avait du monde sous la serre, une foule huppée et élégante, véritable défilé de toilettes, satins et mousselines. Les hommes avaient sorti leurs uniformes d’apparat et les dames, leurs plus extravagants chapeaux. Rey se sentit vaguement ridicule, avec sa robe blanche toute simple, uniquement rehaussée d’une délicate dentelle, et les marguerites piquées dans ses cheveux pour seul accessoire.

La foule s’était dirigée spontanément en direction de la fameuse fleur de _Venerem Pollinis_ , et poussait des « oh » et des « ah » admiratifs devant les proportions spectaculaires de la plante.

Elle était réellement impressionnante, et Rey ne put nier que la visite était fascinante : une tige épaisse comme la cuisse d’un homme se dressait sur plus de deux mètres, avec à son sommet, un unique pétale, d’un violet velouté, enroulé tel une fleur d’arome autour d’un volumineux pistil. Le pétale seul mesurait plus d’un mètre de haut et bien deux de diamètre. Le pistil, en son centre, se dressait vers le ciel comme un totem dont la base serait boursouflée. Au cœur de la fleur, il était enflé et sphérique, et paraissait prêt à rompre.

On débattait des légendes autour de la fleur, des conditions de température et d’humidité dans la jungle, de la difficulté à la faire pousser ici et de sa formidable rareté. Un spécimen unique, assurément, qui ne fleurissait que tous les 154 ans.

–Spectaculaire, prononça Benvolio, à la gauche d’Euryale.

Elle ne daigna pas tourner la tête :

– Oh vous me jugez digne de votre conversation, à présent ?

– Qui d’autre pourrai-je enrichir de mes réflexions ? Hux est occupé.

Rey sursauta et se retourna, cherchant Rose des yeux. Que voulait-il dire « occupé » ? Pas question de faire des choses incorrectes, leur réputation serait ruinée !

Heureusement, ils discutaient sagement, main dans la main, et se susurraient des choses à l’oreille en rougissant. Rien de scandaleux, pour le moment.

– Détendez-vous, princesse. Hux est trop respectueux pour déshonorer votre amie. Bien qu’à mon avis, c’est lui qui risque le déshonneur, au bras d’une fille de si petite noblesse. Il pourrait mieux faire.

– Que voulez-vous dire, « mieux faire » ? Quel meilleur choix pour établir un avenir que d’épouser celle que notre cœur a choisi ?

– L’amour n’a rien à faire dans le mariage, voyons. Même vous n’ignorez pas ça.

– Vous avez tort. Rose aime tendrement Huxley, et le bonheur dont ils font preuve ensemble est la meilleure preuve de mon argument.

– Hux a besoin d’être admiré. Choisir trop haut aurait été courir le risque de tomber sous la coupe d’une épouse prétentieuse ou d’une belle-famille envahissante et directive. Rose le regarde comme s’il était le fils d’Apollon en personne, voilà qui gonfle son égo.

Rey serrait les dents. Quel insupportable oiseau de malheur !

– Vous dites n’importe quoi. Hux rougit comme un enfant, regardez-les, et osez me dire qu’il n’est pas amoureux ?

Ben tourna la tête, mais à cet instant, des cris de surprise et d’enthousiasme s’élevèrent dans la serre. Sous les yeux ébahis de la foule, le pistil de la fleur venait d’exploser. Dans sa réserve gonflée, il contenait des dizaines de milliers de grains de pollen qui jaillissaient en poudre rosée, sous la voute vitrée. Un épais nuage rose retomba délicatement vers le sol, nappant la serre dans son effluve, sous les exclamations des visiteurs.

– Une fois tous les 154 ans, souffla Rey. Et nous avons assisté à ce spectacle unique au monde.

– Vous n’êtes pas allergique au pollen, j’espère.

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– Et bien, espérons que cette poussière parte facilement au lavage… Ma veste en est couverte.

Rey ne répondit pas. Elle avait un peu chaud. Elle tira son éventail de son sac et entreprit de s’éventer vigoureusement, mais la sensation ne s’estompait pas. Elle s’éloigna de quelques pas, la peau chaude et le front moite. Ces serres étaient toujours étouffantes ! Elle avait besoin d’un peu d’air.

Titubant presque, elle se dirigea vers le banc un peu plus loin, et doubla un couple qui s’embrassait à pleine bouche, en gémissant bruyamment.

La jeune fille poussa un « oh » offusqué, scandalisée par ce comportement inacceptable en public, à fortiori en société, mais n’osa pas intervenir ; elle évitait les scandales. Elle fut soulagée de pouvoir s’asseoir, se sentant étrangement prise de fièvre. Les épaisseurs de tissu sur sa peau lui paraissaient étouffantes, et elle ressentit le besoin irrésistible de retirer ses gants. Tant pis pour le scandale, ça valait mieux que de faire un malaise en public. Saisissant son mouchoir, elle entreprit de s’éponger le front et la nuque, ainsi que la poitrine, sur laquelle perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Elle soupira d’inconfort. Sa robe lui semblait trop petite, ses seins paraissaient avoir gonflé, elle sentait le tissu de la brassière qui lui maintenait la poitrine lui griffer la peau. La jeune femme ne put résister au besoin d’ajuster son corsage, et la paume de sa main effleura le téton, sous l’épaisseur textile ; pourtant elle la sentit comme si elle était nue et ce seul contact l’enflamma.

Une langue de feu descendit dans ses veines et vint engorger son sexe, qui lui parut soudain gonflé et sensible. La sensation, étourdissante, fit soupirer lascivement la jeune fille. Elle avait besoin d’un verre d’eau. Peut-être Ben Soloren pourrait-il l’accompagner dehors prendre l’air, tant pis pour Rose et Hux.

Elle se releva, la vue trouble et la tête lui tournant, et appela faiblement :

– Monsieur Soloren ?

Il n’y avait étrangement plus de conversations, dans la serre. Le brouhaha s’était atténué, remplacé par des gémissements et des soupirs. Rey s’épongea le front, et comme elle prenait appui sur l’accoudoir du banc, elle sentit couler quelque chose entre ses cuisses. C’était chaud, poisseux, et ça venait de son sexe. Mais elle avait terminé ses règles la semaine dernière ! C’était absurde… Elle regarda autour d’elle, alors que tout lui semblait flou et moite. Il y avait des mouvements, au sol. Une femme avait-elle perdu connaissance ? Des mouvements contre le mur, aussi. Elle passa outre, trop éduquée pour dévisager des inconnus, et se mit en quête de Rose, auprès de qui elle trouverait sans doute Hux, et Kylo.

L’exclamation « oh, Armitage », lui parvint de quelques mètres un peu plus loin, à l’abri d’une fougère tropicale, et Rey se dirigea dans cette direction, convaincue d’avoir reconnu la voix de son amie. Mais elle poussa un cri étouffé en l’apercevant. Rose était en train d’être troussée par Huxley. Adossée au tronc d’un palmier, elle avait noué les bras autour du coup du soldat, dont Rey aperçut les fesses blanches au-dessus du pantalon descendu sur ses chevilles. Rose avait noué ses jambes autour de la taille de ce dernier et poussait de petits cris alors que son amant la pilonnait vigoureusement.

– Rose ! Mais qu’est-ce que ?

Rey regarda autour d’elle, épouvantée. Quelqu’un les avait-il vus ?

Alors, dans le grand flou de sa fièvre, elle réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Partout, autour d’elle, à même le sol ou sur les bancs, des couples étaient occupés à forniquer. C’était un spectacle troublant, ces chairs claquant les unes contre les autres, ces bouches pleines, ces bruits de frottement et ces soupirs sensuels.

La raison de la jeune femme lui criait qu’il se passait quelque chose d’anormal mais son corps réagit étrangement : au lieu de dégoût, de rejet ou d’épouvante, elle ressentit une brûlure dresser ses seins et chauffer ses entrailles. Son sexe gouttait et elle serra les cuisses. Cherchant à apaiser le feu qui s’y trouvait, elle plaqua soudain la main contre son pubis et laissa échapper un « oh » de soulagement à ce contact. Elle avait besoin qu’on la touche, c’était la seule forme d’apaisement, même faible, qu’elle avait ressenti dans la dernière demie heure.

Rose et Hux avaient basculé au sol, comme des animaux, et Rose à quatre pattes offrait son fessier à son amant qui la pénétrait brutalement en s’accrochant à ses hanches. Ils poussaient des cris rauques et Rey, impuissante, s’éloigna.

Elle tituba en direction de l’allée, s’excusa maladroitement en enjambant trois couples, occupés tous ensemble, les bouches pleines de verges et les vagins ondulant contre d’autres bouches, des mains partout, et des cris gutturaux, et retroussa sa robe pour plaquer sa main à même son sexe brûlant.

Elle était trempée, des quantités inhabituelles de liquide visqueux ayant inondé ses cuisses et elle écarta les jambes, instinctivement, pour descendre sa main plus bas et soulager son sexe de cette souffrance. Ce n’était pas suffisant.

– Soloren ! Appela-t-elle, paniquée. Soloren, au secours !

– Euryale !

Elle avait reconnu la voix du gentleman et se dirigea dans sa direction, espérant qu’il aurait une réponse, une explication, et une solution au sortilège qui s’était emparé d’eux tous. Mais elle le trouva, la main appuyée contre un tronc, occupé à branler vigoureusement son membre viril.

Il releva la tête quand il la vit, la bouche ouverte, les yeux malheureux. Sa peau était couverte de sueur, mais il ne cessa pas le mouvement, de haut en bas, sur son sexe.

Rey ouvrit de grands yeux, n’ayant jamais imaginé assister à pareil spectacle, mais son vagin se crispa et elle poussa un gémissement terrible :

– Soloren ! Aidez-moi…

Il relâcha son pénis, qui était large et de longueur respectable, et se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour lui saisir le coude et l’empêcher de s’effondrer. De la main droite, elle frictionnait sa vulve, cherchant désespérément un apaisement qui ne venait pas et de la gauche, elle se touchait les joues, la gorge, et d’un geste brusque, descendit le col de sa robe sous ses seins. Le contact de ses tétons, rouges et dressés, avec l’air de la serre lui fit du bien, un instant. L’instant suivant, un nouveau jet de cyprine jaillissait entre ses cuisses et elle se mordit la lèvre, en tendant la main vers l’homme face à elle :

– Par pitié. Ne me jugez pas. Aidez-moi. J’ai besoin de… j’ai besoin !

Il ne portait plus sa veste de velours, avait défait son col et retroussé les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras. Rey le saisit par les pans de son vêtement et l’attira à elle, avant de gémir contre sa bouche :

– Je vous ordonne de me venir en aide, Benvolio Kylopold Soloren ! Ou je jure que je vous ferai payer mes souffrances.

Il ne répondit pas mais referma sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser fiévreux et maladroit. Leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent alors qu’ils basculaient sur le sol, enlacés.

Ben se positionna au-dessus de la jeune femme et l’embrassa à nouveau, avant de déplacer sa bouche sur son menton, puis sa gorge, où il se mit à lécher la sueur sur sa peau. Elle tressaillit et chercha à lui ôter sa chemise, indifférente aux boutons qu’elle faisait craquer. La chemise fut ouverte et elle plaqua les deux mains contre son torse, large et imposant, puis contre son ventre, dur et crispé alors qu’il faisait aller et venir son pénis contre sa cuisse, comme pour se soulager.

Elle resserra la main dessus et le masturba vigoureusement, imitant le mouvement qu’elle l’avait vu faire quelques instants plus tôt ; Ben referma sa bouche sur son sein et elle se cambra en poussant un cri de plaisir. C’était bon, mais ça n’était pas assez.

Elle redressa la tête :

– Je brûle ! En bas…

Il acquiesça :

– Je sais. Je… laissez-moi faire.

Elle hocha la tête, et gémit de fièvre et de désir, s’accrochant des deux poings à sa chemise. Benvolio prit appui sur son bras, et lui écarta les cuisses de l’autre main. Elle redressa les genoux, offerte, la poitrine s’élevant au rythme de ses halètements.

– Faites quelque chose, Ben !

Il ne répondit pas, mais plaça son gland contre le sexe trempé, rouge et brûlant de la jeune femme. Elle gémit en anticipation. Alors, il glissa sa verge trois fois, de bas en haut, pour se lubrifier à ses sucs, et enfin, vint se positionner en bas, contre l’ouverture. Il hésita. Etait-elle vierge ?

Lui-même peinait à penser avec discernement. Il était dévoré par la fièvre, son érection lui faisait mal, et se masturber n’avait pas suffi à apaiser l’appel de la chair.

– Ben ! cria encore Euryale, avec une expression de détresse qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

Alors, il la pénétra.

Il en aurait crié de soulagement, et sous son corps, il comprit que la jeune femme partageait son sentiment. Vierge ou pas, elle avait besoin de ce rapport charnel pour apaiser son corps. Alors il s’enfonça, plus brutalement que prévu, pour mettre fin à son supplice.

Elle cria, de surprise et de douleur, mais laissa traîner sa voix, emportée par le soulagement. Ouvrant les yeux, elle l’embrassa pour l’encourager :

– Encore ! Encore ! Par pitié !

Inutile de le répéter. En appui sur ses bras, Benvolio entreprit de la pénétrer, avec de grands mouvements de va et vient qui arrachaient des cris à sa partenaire. Bientôt, leurs deux corps ne furent que silhouettes enlacées, en mouvement, peau à peau, comme les centaines d’autres autour d’eux. La serre entière résonnait au son des cris et des halètements, alors que la splendide _Venerem Pollinis,_ trônant au milieu de la scène, continuait de cracher son pollen empoisonné.

Euryale n’avait jamais fait l’amour, mais elle n’eut pas le temps d’avoir mal. La pénétration avait apporté un début de soulagement à la brûlure dans son vagin, et tel un baume apaisant sur une plaie, elle en voulait davantage. Elle avait besoin qu’on touche son corps, qu’on remplisse sa bouche. Elle griffait le dos de Benvolio, qui la pilonnait désormais vigoureusement, avec des râles gutturaux. Il se redressa soudain, prenant appui sur ses genoux, et la saisissant par les hanches, entreprit de la baiser plus fort encore. Elle se cambra, abandonnée à l’appel de la chair, et entreprit de défaire les agrafes et les liens de sa robe. Bientôt, en se trémoussant désespérément, elle parvint à la faire passer par-dessus sa tête et se trouva nue, à l’exception de la brassière baleinée qu’elle avait repoussée sur ses côtes. Des deux mains, elle empoigna ses seins et se pinça les tétons, gémissant d’extase sous les assauts de son amant. Elle était écartelée sur son sexe, pénétrée aussi profondément que possible, et il allait et venait en elle avec brutalité, mais ça n’était pas suffisant.

– Attendez, dit-il alors, et sous en la soutenant par les fesses, il bascula sur le dos.

Rey se trouva au-dessus de lui, et prenant appui des deux mains sur son torse, elle entreprit de le chevaucher, aussi vite et aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait. Sous son corps, son amant accompagnait le mouvement à grands coups de hanches et chacun criait chaque fois que s’entrechoquaient les os de leurs bassins. Le claquement des peaux se faisait frénétique. Dans cette position, Rey prit conscience des couples autour d’elle. Un jeune homme à la peau noire pénétrait un autre homme, à quatre pattes devant lui. Tous les deux poussaient des cris de bête et se suppliaient mutuellement de continuer, plus fort ! A sa gauche, une femme était accroupie au-dessus du visage d’un homme, et embrassait goulûment une autre femme qui s’empalait sur le sexe de cet homme. Plus loin, une femme cramponnée à un palmier offrait sa croupe à un homme qui la baisait avec vigueur, tandis qu’un autre homme pénétrait au même rythme l’anus de ce dernier.

Il se passait quelque chose d’anormal… mais Rey n’avait pas le temps d’y penser.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de celui qui avait pour mission de la soulager, elle se positionna accroupie, et ainsi, augmenta le rythme de leurs ébats. Ben abandonna ses hanches pour lui saisir les seins et lui pincer les tétons, et elle cria. Alors il se redressa sur les coudes et entreprit de lui sucer les seins, à pleine bouche, pendant qu’elle s’appliquait à baiser sa verge. C’était si bon qu’elle en aurait pleuré. Elle avait enfin trouvé comment soulager la tension dans ses entrailles. Du pouce droit, son amant entreprit de frictionner son clitoris, et Rey crut qu’elle allait perdre connaissance. Elle se mit à crier, sans aucune retenue, des « oui » à gorge déployée, alors que quelque chose se nouait dans son ventre. Lorsque l’orgasme la saisit, elle fut soudain muette, et ses yeux roulèrent dans ses paupières. Elle perdit le souffle et sentit une flamme l’embraser, de bas en haut, et lui bloquer la gorge. Son corps entier convulsa alors qu’elle jouissait, longuement, en plusieurs déferlantes consécutives, et que son vagin se crispait sur le sexe empalé au fond d’elle.

Benvolio n’y tint plus et poussa un long râle, à son tour, en éjaculant un volume de sperme dont il ignorait être capable. Des saccades longues et nombreuses, qui durèrent plus longtemps qu’à son habitude, alors que le vagin de sa maîtresse l’enserrait délicieusement. Avec la délivrance vint le soulagement, et Euryale, soudain épuisée, s’effondra contre Benvolio.

Il la réceptionna dans ses bras, et sentit son corps le lâcher, lui aussi. Sa tête tournait terriblement.

Il perdit connaissance à son tour.

Ce sont les jardiniers de la fin d’après-midi qui découvrirent dans la serre des centaines de gens, hommes et femmes, sans connaissance, la plupart tout à fait nus, trempés de sueur et de sperme.

On fit intervenir l’armée pour les évacuer, la plupart à demi-inconscients.

Dans la panique, on crut à un empoisonnement par gaz, et il fut ordonné d’ouvrir les battants de la serre.

Alors, par toutes les ouvertures, portes, fenêtres, et vasistas, le nuage rose de pollen s’échappa de la serre et se répandit sur Londres.

* * *

Euryale reprit connaissance dans son lit, quelques jours plus tard. Une jeune domestique était affectée à ses soins et épongeait soigneusement son front trempé de sueur.

Emergeant peu à peu, elle retrouva le souvenir, confus, de son étreinte enfiévrée avec Lord Soloren. Elle ferma les yeux. L’avait-elle rêvé ?

Inquiète, elle descendit la main jusqu’à son sexe, mais ne sentit rien de différent. Si c’était vraiment arrivé, si elle avait offert sa virginité à cet homme, en tous cas elle n’en ressentait ni douleur, ni marque physique. C’était heureux. Peut-être qu’en fuyant loin, dans le Yorshire ou en Ecosse, elle pourrait changer d’identité et reprendre une vie presque normale.

– Mademoiselle, dit poliment Gladys, sa domestique, vous avez un visiteur : Lord Soloren vous attend dans le petit salon.

Euryale rougit, et chercha de l’aide autour d’elle, dans la pièce vide. Quelqu’un ? Quelque chose ?

– Que s’est-il passé ? Osa-t-elle murmurer. Gladys, que savez-vous ?

– Tous les visiteurs des serres royales ont été empoisonnés, Mademoiselle. Ensuite, la maladie s’est répandue autour des jardins et a infecté les rues des quartiers alentours, mais la chose a fini par se dissiper.

– Qu’est-ce qu’il se dit ? Dans les salons ? Est-ce que ma réputation est ruinée ?

– Je ne sais pas, Mademoiselle. Mais vous devriez réfléchir à vous marier…

Se marier…

Est-ce qu’elle était enceinte ? De Soloren ?

Mon Dieu.

– Aidez-moi à m’habiller. Je vais le recevoir.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, elle pénétra, tremblante, dans le petit salon.

Benvolio se leva en la voyant arriver. Il tenait un bouquet de roses à la main, et Rey crut le voir imperceptiblement rougir.

– Mademoiselle… je… Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Mieux, merci. J’ai été dévorée par la fièvre pendant deux jours. Et vous ?

– Un peu moins. Mais je suis plus solide que vous.

Ils ne dirent rien un moment, mal à l’aise. Ce fut Ben qui rompit le silence :

– Epousez-moi. Votre honneur sera sauf et si vous êtes enceinte, c’est de moi.

– Après avoir forniqué par fièvre, vous me proposez de me marier par contrainte ?

– Mademoiselle, répéta Benvolio, je ne vous le demande pas par contrainte, encore moins par pitié. Je vous le demande parce que… Aussi indésirable que fut la fièvre qui s’est emparée de nous aux serres… Elle vous a jetée dans mes bras. Vous, qui me méprisiez. Je n’aurais jamais espéré pouvoir un jour vous toucher, et pourtant…

– Que dites-vous ? Moi, vous mépriser ? C’est vous, qui agissez toujours comme un insupportable arrogant et prétentieux…

– Hélas je ne désire que vous, secrètement, depuis des années. Mais vous me haïssez. Alors je vous gardais à distance. Mais aux serres… c’est vers moi que vous avez cherché secours.

– J’étais intoxiquée.

– Vous regrettez ?

Euryale se tut. Aussi inattendu que ça paraisse, elle gardait de cet étrange épisode le souvenir d’une extase, pas d’une torture.

– Vous hésitez, dit encore Benvolio.

– Mon honneur est en jeu. Peu importe ce que j’ai ressenti, ce sont mes actes qui comptent.

– Vous avez tort. Euryale, je vous en implore humblement…

Il descendit sur un genou et lui prit la main. Euryale ne la retira pas.

– Acceptez ma proposition, soyez ma femme. S’il y a un enfant, je serai son père. S’il n’y en a pas, nous en ferons. Je vous aime ! Et s’il a fallu un empoisonnement collectif sauvage pour m’ouvrir les yeux, alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Je ne connaitrai pas la paix tant que vous ne serez pas mienne.

La jeune femme prit le temps de le regarder. Pour la première fois, elle le trouva beau. C’était charmant, cette façon qu’avaient les pavillons de ses oreilles de dépasser de sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient doux, sa bouche tendre. Et sous ses vêtements… un corps qu’elle avait découvert avec émerveillement et possédé avec extase. Quelque chose s’échauffa entre ses cuisses, et le souffle court, elle sut qu’elle était perdue.

– Oui, souffla-t-elle. 

* * *

Epilogue : 

  
Il y eut un étrange babyboom en février 1805 à Londres... un mystère, vraiment. Les scientifiques s'interrogent encore.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà !  
> Quand on me dit "du sex pollen en AU ? Impossible, c'est une exclu canonverse." je sais que c'est une mission pour moi.
> 
> ***  
> Vous lisez du Reylo en français ?  
> Rejoignez nous sur Discord : https://discord.gg/jhN5WZv
> 
> On parle de Reylo, on se commente les uns les autres, on partage nos fanarts et nos memes préferés et on se prompte pour des fanfics.


End file.
